


First Medal

by SamoShampioni



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Snowboarding RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Drabble, Gen, Medal, Short, Snowboard Slopestyle Fic, Sochi 2014, sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about the first American medal handed out at the Sochi 2014 games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Medal

Sage Kotsenburg could hardly believe it when he won the gold medal at the Snowboard Slopestyle. The first gold medal handed out during the Winter Olympic Games of Sochi 2014, and it had gone to an American. Sage still couldn't believe it himself, even though he was now standing there on the podium. It just didn't feel real. It was the stuff dreams were made from.   
At that moment, Sage was taken out of his trance by a familiar voice beside him.  
"Hey, congratulations Sage," Staale Sandbech of Norway patted him on the back as they both stood there on the podium, "You've done your country proud."  
"As have you," Sage smiled back at the Norwegian, who was now a silver medalist, and the first 2014 medal winner for his country.  
"Great job you guys," the Canadian Mark McMorris grinned, eagerly anticipating his bronze medal.   
At that moment, the three flags were raised, American, Norwegian and Canadian, towering above the crowds. It was time. Flag waving and cheering and camera flashes erupted from the audience. There was hardly a dry eye in the room as the American national anthem was belted out of the speakers above.  
Sage smiled as the gold medal was put on him. The first medal for Team USA. It was truly something to be proud of. What a great start to the winter olympics.


End file.
